The Yun Family
Introduction Oh Hello there, my name is Temari. As you can tell, I am not young in years. I have been alive for thousands of years, watching and help mold the world that exists today. Unfortunately, I am no longer alive now. Everyone has to die at some point right? Well that is beside the point, isn't it. My whining isn't what you came to read about. You came to learn about the history of the 'Yun' family. I am an expert of the history of that family. I should know, I created it. The history of that family name dates back thousands of years going as far back into the ancient times when man still worked with hunters and gatherers. But let's see, where should we start? Ah yes! We should begin with the birth of what came to build the entire 'Yun' legacy. This begins around 1200 BC, a time people now like to refer to as The Shang Dynasty. The Origin of The Silence The Shang dynasty (Chinese: 商朝; pinyin: Shāng cháo) or Yin dynasty (Chinese: 殷代; pinyin: Yīn dài), according to traditional historiography, ruled in the Yellow River valley in the second millennium BC, succeeding the Xia dynasty and followed by the Zhou dynasty. The classic account of the Shang comes from texts such as the Book of Documents, Bamboo Annals and Records of the Grand Historian. According to the traditional chronology based upon calculations made approximately 2,000 years ago by Liu Xin, the Shang ruled from 1766 to 1122 BC, but according to the chronology based upon the "current text" of Bamboo Annals, they ruled from 1556 to 1046 BC. The Xia–Shang–Zhou Chronology Project dated them from c. 1600 to 1046 BC. But that is a whole lot of jibber jabber that no one cares about! What is really important is what took place hidden within the ancient Chinese topography. A young being, a young attractive being had come to start up a small organization known as The Silence. That young attractive lady who made this organization, was me! But I bet that was easy to figure out. The Silence was created and built to be an organization of killers. Ruthless and with no remorse. I admit, I had a dark heart growing through my life. And this organization grew. During the Shang Dynasty we had become responsible for hundreds of murders in the name of "law" and "justice." Though that had been just a way to ease the principles of what we did. We killed for money. Assassins at the truth of everything. Killing from the shadows we took no prisoners. Our training was relentless. We had to learn Martial Arts as they were created throughout history! Talk about a learning curve!? Now...let's begin. Where to start? I think we should start with the original Yun that joined The Silence. Kuai Yun. Kuai Yun - "The Blind Speed" Kuai.png Kuai Yun was a very special case when it came to The Silence. He had been the first recruit brought into The Silence that wasn't founded by my own personal eye. He was brought in by one of my first pupils, Lijuan. She had been out on a mission when she found something that she thought could help The Silence. A potential in the spirit of this young man. He had only been 15 years old when she brought him in. The poor boy didn't even know what he was walking into when she brought him to me. Category:Directory Category:Yun Family